Once Is Not Enough
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Lorelai is pregnant and meets a man that she likes. LL
1. Default Chapter

Title: Once is Not Enough   
Summary: Lorelai is pregnant and meets a man that she likes.   
Note: The reviews on my other fan fic, "Coffee" encourge me to write another story. Also, should I continue this one? I am having a bad feeling that it's not good. :(   
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
"What's your name, hon?" The old assistant asked, while peering over her big rimmed glasses.   
"Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai replied with a smile.   
"Is anybody going to be with you?"   
"Chris should be here, soon."   
"Okay, hon. Have a seat."   
Lorelai was seventeen and eight months pregnant. She sat down, thinking it'll be hard to get back up.   
She sighed and then smiled at the man she sat beside. He nodded and nervously drummed his fingers against the arm rest.   
"Are you nervous?" Lorelai asked him as he kept drumming his fingers on the arm rest.   
"Yeah, my sister is expecting a baby soon." He stopped drumming his fingers and linked both of his fingers together.   
"Oh, really? I am expecting a girl next month."   
"Yeah, I can tell." He said, motioning to her big belly.   
She laughed and rubbed her balloon size belly.   
"You look too young to be having a child."   
She looked at him and then nodded.   
"I'm seventeen. Going to be eighteen in a couple months."   
He nodded but didn't say anything else.   
The old assistant got up and told Lorelai Dr. Kelli is expecting her now.   
"Are you the father?"   
"N-"   
"Come on." The old lady said to both of them.   
"But he's--" Lorelai said, while pointing at him. She had a grip on her arm. Which cause her to stop talking.   
She rushed both of them into the doctor's office and closed the door.   
Lorelai laid back on the table, she looked at him. Smiling.   
He turned the door knob.   
"Where are you going? Apparently, your the father." She laughed.   
He looked at the young girl before him.   
"I'm kidding."   
"Yeah, I knew that."   
Suddenly the door opened and a young boy came in.   
He walked to her, kissing her forehead.   
"Chris, where have you been?"   
She reached for his hand.   
"Working, I came here as quick as I could."   
She smiled and his eyes stared at the man that was by the door. He then looked at her.   
"Who is he?"   
She shrugged.   
"A guy."   
"Do you know him?"   
"No, apparently he's the father."   
Chris looked at her.   
"Your kidding, right?"   
"Why does everybody take me seriously?"   
The door open again, and Dr. Kelli came in.   
"How are we doing?" She asked, looking down at her clipboard.   
"Goo-"   
"Uh, I better go." The man said, walking out the door.   
"Thanks for keeping me company!" Lorelai called out before he closed it.   
Dr. Kelli repeated herself.   
"How are we doing?   
"Good, but everything cramps. My legs, my back and my ankles are 10 times bigger than the original size!"   
Dr. Kelli laughed.   
"That is what happens when a woman gets pregnant."   
Lorelai nodded.   
"Anything else bothering you?"   
She hesitated for a minute. "No."   
"Okay, let's take a look at the baby."   
Lorelai lifted up her shirt and it revealed an over size belly.   
"It's getting bigger, and bigger--" Lorelai's voice was cut off by the sound of a heart beat.   
"See there," Kelli said, pointing to the monitor. "There's the head."   
"Awww, what a pretty _big_ head she has!"   
"There are her toes and fingers." Dr. Kelli pointed out.   
"Look honey, she has your nose!" Chris stated, pointing to wear the nose was.   
"She has your ears!" Lorelai said, smiling up at him.   
"She's going to be one beautiful girl."   
* * *   
With the diagram in her hand, she was being wheeled away by Chris. She saw the man in front of the big window where it showed all the newborns.   
"Oh, honey. Wait a minute."   
She got up from the wheel chair and walked next to him.   
He crossed his arms across his chest. He looked at her when she appeared beside him.   
"How did it go?" He asked her.   
"Good, did she have her baby?"   
He nodded and pointed to the baby.   
"He's so cute!"   
He nodded, again.   
"How do you know it's a 'he'?" He asked her.   
"Well, the girls have a pink hat and the boys have a blue hat."   
"Oh, I see."   
She looked at the other babies.   
She whispered to him.   
"Your nephew is the cutest baby in the room. I hope the other babies don't give him the ugliness."   
He looked at her, and then nodded.   
"I hope not, either."   
She look back at the baby.   
She read the name that was written in front of his crib.   
"Jessica."   
"Yeah, they messed up on the name. His name is Jess."   
"Oh, Thank Goodness! I would feel sorry for that kid at school. Teasing him because he had a girl's name!"   
He laughed for the first time.   
She laughed with him.   
"So, what's your name?" He asked her, curious.   
"Lorelai, yours?"   
"Luke."   
* * *   
Is it good? Should I continue? What do you think? 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: This chapter is LONG! So, no updation for a while. Hope you enjoy it!   
*~*~*~*~*   
Lorelai was laying back on the couch, her legs stretched out on the couch, pillows were below her feet. She was reading a Cosmo magazine, and Chris was reading the newspaper. He was seated in a chair beside her.   
"I'm hungry." Lorelai stated to Chris.   
He looked at her and then smiled.   
"Want to go some place to eat?"   
"Yeah."   
"Okay, let's go."   
He helped her out of the couch and she slipped on her shoes.   
They exit out of Lorelai's parents house and got into Chris's old truck.   
"So, where do you wanna eat?"   
"I don't know. Let's just go through the town and if anything appeals to me, we'll eat there."   
He nodded and then smirked at her. She looked at him.   
"What?"   
"Noth--"   
His words were cut off by Lorelai's shouting.   
"Let's go there! Let's go there! There! Turn! Now!" She yelled as she pointed.   
"Lorelai, I see it! Chill, girl!" Chris laughed as she laughed with him.   
Chris parked the car and got out. He went to Lorelai's side and helped her down.   
"Thanks."   
"Welcome."   
They walked into the place and sat down. They sat near the window, where the sun shined through. Lorelai looked out and saw people walking by. She hasn't seen so many people before in such a small town. This town seem so peaceful and friendly. She wished she live here instead of living on the opposite side of town.   
"Hi," The waiter came up, laying the menus on their table.   
Lorelai turned her head and her mouth dropped.   
"I didn't know you work here!" She blurted out. She suddenly felt embarrass because all eyes were on her.   
Luke looked at her and then smirked. "Hey Lorelai. I didn't know you live around here."   
"Hey, I don't live around here. I live on the opposite side of town."   
"What are you doing here, then?"   
"Hungry."   
He smirked at her and then shook his head. Like he was shaking a thought from his mind.   
"Do you know what you want to drink?" He asked her.   
"Yes," She hesitated, while putting the menu down.   
"Coffee."   
"Coffee, huh?"   
She nodded.   
"Decaf or regular?"   
"Regular."   
He wrote it down on the pad and walked away.   
"Luke," Lorelai called out.   
"Yes?"   
"You forgot him." She pointed to Chris.   
"I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there." Luke tried to hide the smile, but it burst out when he saw Lorelai's smirk.   
"It's okay." Chris stated.   
"What do you want to drink?"   
"Water is fine."   
Luke nodded and walked away.   
"That was very rude of him." Chris scoffed.   
"It's not his fault that your so tiny."   
"I am not tiny!"   
"You are compare to me."   
Luke came back with their drinks.   
"That was quick." Lorelai said to him.   
"I am quick." Luke said to her as he put the drinks on the table.   
She smiled at him and took a sip of coffee.   
"Just letting you know ahead of time," She paused to take another sip. "Your going to have to make another pot."   
He looked at her. "Why?"   
She grinned at him. "I am a coffee junkie."   
He smiled at her and then nodded.   
"Do you know what you --"   
Luke's word was cut off by Chris's pager.   
"Sorry," Chris checked his pager. "I'll be right back."   
Lorelai nodded and he walked outside. He pulled out his cellphone, and started to talk.   
"How's 'Jessica' doing?" She asked him, laughing.   
He smirked at her.   
"He's doing okay. How are you doing?"   
"I am doing good."   
"That's good."   
Chris came back and just stood there, waiting for them to stop talking.   
"That was your father. I have to go to work. A guy didn't show up. We have to go so I can drop you back off."   
Lorelai looked at him then to Luke.   
"I can take her home." Luke said to Chris.   
Chris looked at him then to Lorelai.   
She nodded her head and then smiled.   
"Okay, I'll see you later."   
Chris stretched his body across the table, and kissed her. Luke rolled his eyes and she smirked at him.   
When Chris was long gone, Lorelai got up from the table after eating her fourth meal. She walked over to where Luke was. He was behind the counter, so Lorelai sat at one of the stools.   
"Why aren't you going to wait on him?" She pointed to where the man was sitting.   
He gave her a smile.   
"Kirk doesn't know what he wants."   
"Oh, he's weird looking."   
"I [i]am[/i] sitting right here, I can hear you." Kirk said to her.   
"Sorry."   
Kirk nodded and went back to the menu.   
Lorelai looked back at Luke.   
"Sorry."   
"Aw, it's okay. We all think he's weird, anyway."   
"We?"   
"Yeah, the towns people."   
"You mean, you know everybody?"   
He nodded.   
"I am not weird!" Kirk said, slamming down the menu and walking out the door.   
"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Lorelai said to Luke.   
"It's not your fault."   
"Yes it is, I started it."   
"It's okay, beside he'll be back tomorrow."   
She covered her worriness with a smile.   
Everything was quiet. She looked around and saw that they were all alone.   
"It's closing time." Luke said to her, while he walked around the counter to the door. He flipped 'We're open' to 'Sorry, we're close' sign.   
"What happened to your waiters?" Lorelai asked him as she got up from the stool.   
"I don't have any."   
She looked at him in confusion as she walked up to him.   
"I run this place by myself."   
"Your the owner?"   
He nodded as he put his hands in his back pockets.   
"That's amazing."   
He nodded, again.   
"Ready to go?"   
She nodded.   
She walked out with him and he smiled at her.   
"Damn!"   
"What?" Luke asked her in concern.   
"I don't have any money with me, I'll come back tomorrow and give you the money."   
He shook his head. "It's on me."   
She smiled.   
"Thanks."   
"Welcome."   
They got to Luke's truck.   
He got into his side and waited for her.   
"You need to help me get up!" Lorelai shouted.   
"What?" Luke said to her as he rolled down the window.   
"You need to help me get up." She said to him.   
He forgot that she was pregnant.   
"Oh, okay."   
He got out and walked to her.   
She opened the door and she got up by pushing pressure on his shoulder.   
"Ow!"   
"I am so sorry!"   
He moved a hair from her face, and then smiled at her.   
"It's okay."   
He shut her door and curse at himself for moving the hair out of her face. She was seventeen, and he was twenty-one. He got into his side of the truck and started to apolizge.   
"Sor--"   
His words were cut off by Lorelai's kiss.   
* * * *   
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hope your enjoying the story so far. Sorry in advance for making this chapter short.   
*~*~*~*~*~*   
Luke instantly pulled back from her lips. He stared at her, wondering why she did that.   
"Why did you do that?"   
"I thought you wanted me to."   
"What made you think that?"   
"You flirted with me."   
"I did?"   
She nodded.   
"When?"   
"Today."   
He couldn't recall anything that he did to make her think he was flirting.   
"No, I didn't."   
A smiled pressed on her lips.   
"Yes, you did."   
He shook his head and put the gear into reverse.   
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.   
"Just forget it even happened."   
She looked at him and then nodded. She stared out her window, biting down on her lips. The taste of him was still on her.   
He put the car into drive and silently drove down the road.   
"Lorelai," Luke said to her.   
"Earth to Lorelai."   
She was startled by his voice. She turned to look at him.   
"What?"   
"I don't know where you live."   
"Oh," She looked around to see where they were.   
"Turn over there," She said, as she pointed. "Then go straight. The house is on the right."   
He nodded at her and then turn back to his driving.   
"Ow!" Lorelai grunted as she placed her hand on her belly.   
"What's wrong?" Luke said to her as he parked the car on the side.   
"Oh, god. Not now." Lorelai flung her head back, taking deep breaths.   
Lorelai looked at him and continue to breath deeply.   
"Your going to have to take me to the hospital, now!"   
He looked at her and then swung the truck around.   
She was going into labor.   
***   
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I hope your enjoying this story. Another short chapter, sorry!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"We're almost there." Luke said to her. He was going 60 in a 40 mile zone limit. He was surprise he hadn't gotten a ticket, yet. That boy suddenly came to his mind.   
"Do you have your cell phone on you?"   
She nodded.   
"What is that boy's number?" He asked as she motion him to go into her purse and get the cell phone.   
She suddenly remembered Chris. She totally forgotten about him.   
"555-5042."   
He dialed the number. It kept ringing and ringing. No one was picking up.   
"Are you sure he's at work?"   
"He better be," Lorelai said firmly. "He can't miss this."   
She breathed heavily again. She felt another pain hit.   
She let out shriek.   
Luke went up to his ears and started to clean it out like he had water in it. She pierce his ears every time she screams.   
He dialed the number, again. It ringed and ringed. Still no answer.   
"Lorelai, he's not there."   
She muttered something under her breath.   
"Bastard."   
He reached over to her purse and was about to put the cell phone back. He looked at her when she said that word. He took his hand back like fire had burned him.   
"I wasn't talking about you."   
"I know," he said, giving her a smile. "Do you want me to call your parents?"   
She winced at the thought of her mother. She had nobody to go in the delivery room with her. He probably wouldn't want to go in there with her. See a child that is not even his. Hopefully she could get a hold of Chris before she goes in.   
"No." She then looked at him with pleasing eyes. She was too scare to go in there alone.   
He saw her eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to go in there. Hospitals make him nausea. The only reason he was there that day when Liz had her baby was because he had brought her there and had no way back.   
He took a deep breath, and rubbed his face with his free hand before turning to her.   
"I will go in there with you."   
Her face brighten as he said those words.   
Soon as she knew it, they were parked in front of a hospital.   
TBC. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I am sorry about the cell phone thing. I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Breathe, breathe, breathe!" Luke said as he held Lorelai's hand.  
  
A nurse strolled Lorelai down the hallway, to the delivery room.  
  
"Come on, breathe hon."  
  
She breathed in and out, repeatedly.  
  
Another nurse stopped him from going through the delivery room.  
  
"Sir, are you going in there with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK, well, you'll need to put on a gown, scrubs, and some latex.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He followed her to get the supplies.  
  
Lorelai was changed and out of her clothes in minutes. They put a gown on her and had her in stirrups.  
  
She looked around, breathing deeply.  
  
"Where's Luke?"  
  
A nurse put a cold rag on her forehead.  
  
"Your boyfriend is getting ready to come in here. Now, breathe."  
  
Boyfriend. Ha. Lorelai kept breathing as she closed her eyes. She was a little calm by the cold rag.  
  
"Do you want any medications, to help stop the pain?" The nurse asked as she dabbed the rag on her some more.  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Luke walked in with everything on. She smiled at him as he walked towards her. He took her hand and dabbed the rag at her forehead.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded her head and he smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: This is the most reviews I gotten on a story! I am really glad you guys are enjoying this story! :)  
  
* * *  
  
"One more hard push!" Dr. Kelli said.  
  
Squeezing Luke's hand, Lorelai pushed as hard as she could.  
  
Lorelai laid back and closed her eyes as she heard her baby cry for the first time.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said, as he pushed a strand of hair from her face. "She's beautiful."  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
He kissed her forehead and held onto her hand.  
  
"Here's your daughter." A nurse said as she handed Lorelai her baby.  
  
"She is beautiful. Look at her eyes."  
  
"Yeah and nose." He gently touched the baby's button nose.  
  
Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh."  
  
"Has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yeah." She looked down at her small face.  
  
"We're going to take you to a room." A nurse said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lorelai gave her baby to a nurse and let the other nurses stroll her down the hallway.  
  
Luke walked behind them, getting rid of the gown, scrubs, and latex.  
  
"Stop." Lorelai said to the nurse beside her.  
  
The nurse stopped with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Lorelai looked at Chris who was only standing a few feet from her.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chris glanced over at Lorelai and froze there for a minute. Trying to register who she was.  
  
Lorelai stared back at him. Tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"We have to get you into a room, Miss." The nurse said who was still standing beside her.  
  
Lorelai nodded but kept her gaze on Chris.  
  
They turned a corner and strolled her into a room.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm--." Chris stopped as he saw the sight of Luke.  
  
He stood there as Luke walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked Luke.  
  
"Well, a certain person didn't show up to be with Lorelai." Luke said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh, man." Chris said. "Oh, man. I missed it, didn't I?" He asked, sliding his fingers through his hair.  
  
"By five minutes." Luke said, unhappy at the young boy.  
  
Chris sighed as he looked at Luke.  
  
"Why didn't you answer your phone?"  
  
"I was at, uh, a conference meeting with her father. So, I had to turn the phone off."  
  
Luke just stood there with his arms still crossed, not buying his crap.  
  
"Really. Well, how did you end up here?"  
  
"I was just checking to see if any pregnant lady had come in here."  
  
Luke laughed.  
  
"I don't believe that. I think you were with another woman. You had your phone on but didn't answer it. When you left the woman, you came here. You thought it might have been Lorelai calling you."  
  
"Whatever, man."  
  
So, you admit it."  
  
"I don't admit to anything!"  
  
"Right, okay. If you did admit that you were with another woman, would you be sorry?"  
  
Chris paused for a minute before answering.  
  
"No."  
  
Luke was kind of shock by that answer. It showed that he didn't care for Lorelai at all.  
  
Chris started to walk away.  
  
Luke looked at the ground, in thought. "She cheated on you."  
  
Luke was recalling from the kiss she gave him. He didn't know why he said it. It just slipped out.  
  
Chris stopped and turned around, looking at him.  
  
Luke looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
"At least she was sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chris walked into Lorelai's room. He saw the sight of his beautiful girl and smiled.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him.  
  
"Where's Luke?"  
  
"I guess he went home."  
  
That made her sad. She wished she could have seen him before he left.  
  
Chris stretched out his arms and started to reach for the girl who was sleeping in her arms. Lorelai stopped him with her free hand.  
  
"Where were you?" She demanded.  
  
"I was at your father's conference."  
  
She eyed him. He was lying through his teeth.  
  
"Where were you really?"  
  
"I was at your father's conference!" He yelled as he walked away from her.  
  
"Be quiet! You'll wait the baby up!" Lorelai hissed.  
  
Chris sighed and then chuckled as he moved his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You know," He chuckled, nervously. "Luke and you think you have me all figured out but your wrong. You can call your father and ask."  
  
"Luke? What does he have to this with this?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"When they strolled you into your room, I saw him. I asked him if you had the baby, yet. That's all."  
  
"That's all, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the guy behind you who is shaking his head, said your not."  
  
Chris turned around and saw Luke with his shoulder to the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"To make sure that Lorelai and Lorelai is alright."  
  
"Lorelai?" He turned to her. "Please tell me you didn't name our daughter that."  
  
A smile curved on her face. "What's wrong with that name?"  
  
"It's going to be confusing! I'll be calling your name and instead I get the other one!"  
  
"You know something," She said, pausing to switch the baby to her other arm. "I don't care what you think. You weren't there when I was in pain. So, you weren't there to help me name the baby."  
  
Chris looked at her, bored.  
  
"Are you through?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him, hurt.  
  
Luke walked by him and got a perfume smell from him.  
  
"You know," Luke said, walking over to sit in the chair by Lorelai's bed. "You smell."  
  
"Geez, thanks for telling me."  
  
Luke smirked.  
  
"I mean, you smell like women."  
  
Chris smelled his own clothes.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I don't know who you think you are fooling but you're not fooling me."  
  
"Remind me again, who are you? We barely know you. You have no right to be in this room at all. Get out before I send security."  
  
"Chris!" Lorelai hissed.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai who was looking at him. He stood up and looked at the sleeping baby for the last time. He looked at Lorelai and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
At that, he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Tears flowed down her face as she looked at Chris.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"But--."  
  
"Get out, now!"  
  
Chris turned around but stopped.  
  
"You cheated on me with him, didn't you?"  
  
Lorelai didn't say anything. She knew her silent would answer his question.  
  
He walked out the door, leaving Lorelai on her own.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I am thinking of moving this fic up a couple of years. So, that Lorelai (the baby) is like 4-5 years old. Okay? If you don't think that's a good idea, say so. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Lorelai lied awake in her bedroom. She has been out of the maternity ward for a week now. The last time she saw Luke was when Chris told him to leave. She missed him. She looked at her alarm clock. It flashed 2:00 a.m. She sighed as she turned on her side.  
  
Baby Rory began to cry.  
  
She groaned as she got up out of bed. She went to the other side of her room.  
  
She had changed her name at the last minute. She didn't know why. She just did.  
  
"It's okay. Mommy's here." She picked her up and cradled her. She looked down at her face.  
  
Her face was so full of life yet so fragile.  
  
She settled down and Lorelai put her back in her crib.  
  
She tiptoed to bed and thought of Luke, again.  
  
She had to see him; she would see him tomorrow. She would bring Rory with her. He would be happy to see her. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes.  
  
"Get up! Up! Up!"  
  
The curtains and blinds opened instantly.  
  
Lorelai groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She turned to the other side.  
  
"Lorelai." Her mother said firmly.  
  
She groaned, again. Oh, how she hate that voice.  
  
Her mother waited there 'til Lorelai finally got up.  
  
"Where's Rory?" She mumbled.  
  
"She's still asleep."  
  
"You woke me up because?"  
  
"You have to go shopping with me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You need clothes."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do. You've been wearing that same shirt for the pass week."  
  
Lorelai hadn't notice. She had been taking care of Rory with no help from her mother.  
  
She sighed and gave in. She couldn't tell her mother about Luke. Not a word.  
  
She got dressed in this black skirt and a white shirt.  
  
It was the only thing that fitted her out of her closet.  
  
She gained a lot of weight when she had Rory. She only loss a little weight after Rory was born. She looked so fat...  
  
"Are you ready?" Her mother's voice echoed from below.  
  
"Yeah. Let me get Rory." Lorelai shouted.  
  
She was holding two bags and Rory in her hands as they enter the store 'Macy's'. Lorelai was exhausted. They had been to so many stores; she didn't know how her mother could do it.  
  
She looked at her watch that she just bought.  
  
It was 3:00 p.m.  
  
The day was almost over. She wanted to see Luke. She had to.  
  
"Lorelai, give me Rory and try this on." Her mother said to her, as she held out the dress.  
  
"Mom." She whined as she went over to her.  
  
Her mother gave her a look and reached for Rory.  
  
She grabbed the dress out of her mother's hand and walked into the dressing room.  
  
Lorelai dressed into the dress and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.  
  
It was actually pretty. It was long and black. Oh, god. She hoped this wasn't for one of her mother's party. She hated her parties. She hated how she made her dress into these fancy dresses.  
  
She walked out to show her mother.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes as she turned.  
  
"It's looks good on you." Her mother said.  
  
"It does."  
  
Lorelai turned, seeing Luke in the walkway. She smiled.  
  
She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I was looking for the men's section and I guess I ended up in the wrong side." He smirked.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"What about your diner?"  
  
"Oh, Caesar is taking care of it."  
  
"Caesar?"  
  
"He's the cook."  
  
She nodded and then smiled.  
  
They both started to walk towards her mother.  
  
"So, are you planning on buying that dress?"  
  
"If you want me to." She said, teasingly.  
  
He chuckled and smirked at her.  
  
"You're something, you know that?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"How's --."  
  
"Who are you?" Her mother interrupted him as they both suddenly found each other in front of her.  
  
"This is Luke, mother."  
  
"Luke? Where did you meet him?"  
  
"Mom, let's not get into this right, now."  
  
"No, tell me!" She yelled.  
  
"Mother, you're making a scene!"  
  
"He's old enough to be your--."  
  
"Mother!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Baby Rory suddenly started to cry.  
  
"Come here." Lorelai snatched her from her mother's hands.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her mother said, as they walked away from her.  
  
"You know you didn't pay for that." Luke whispered to her as they were about to go through the metal detector.  
  
Lorelai sighed as she walked up the woman behind the cash register.  
  
"I would like to pay for this dress."  
  
Lorelai gave her the price tag and the woman scanned the numbers on it.  
  
"It comes up to 150 dollars. Cash or credit?"  
  
Lorelai stared at the woman. Too much money, she didn't have that with her and she didn't want to go back to her mother.  
  
Luke was beside her and he suddenly pulled out his wallet. He laid 150 dollars on the counter.  
  
"Cash."  
  
"No, don't take the money." Lorelai said to the woman standing behind the register.  
  
"Here." She said as she handed him back his money.  
  
"No, I want to do this."  
  
"Luke, you don't have to."  
  
"I do, trust me. It's worth it. You're worth it."  
  
She sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He put his arm around her neck and kissed her back.  
  
"You're welcome, kid."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
TBC. 


End file.
